


Compañero

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Clocks Of Couple, M/M, Platonic Romance, soulmate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Porque el electrizante y extraño sentimiento que calaba sus entrañas de forma placentera al verlo sonreír por ese reloj, estaba ahí. Sin embargo, Andrés jamás se atrevería a confesarle que él tenía el eterno compañero, de ese costoso reloj descansando sobre su pecho, guardado.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Compañero

**Author's Note:**

> "La Casa de Papel" así cómo sus personajes, es plena propiedad de Álex Pina. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es por mero entretenimiento literario.
> 
> El siguiente escrito, consiste en una pareja homosexual [Berlín x Palermo]. Por lo tanto, está por demás decir que si no te gusta esta pareja, te abstengas de leer.
> 
> [Regalo para @softberlermo, de Twitter]

Cuando a Andrés se le presentó la oportunidad de ser prófugo de la justicia, siempre se imagino huyendo de la justicia en soledad. Vagando de ciudad en ciudad, enriqueciéndose de cultura como también nutriéndose de conocimientos e infinito amor por el arte y las mujeres. Enredándose en cálidos muslos femeninos, que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, en cada ciudad que pisara. Regocijándose en amoríos efímeros e insustanciales que le ofrecían un entretenimiento por un tiempo. Para nuevamente huir, u ocultarse en algún lugar recóndito que no llamara mucho la atención.

Lo más alejado de su hermano menor, que pudiera.

Sin embargo, su idea de pasar por ese coqueteo peligroso con la ley, definitivamente no venía de la mano de pasar todos esos días al lado de la persona que una vez fue su compañero de atraco en el robo de esos diamantes y que curiosamente había sido el encargado de sacarlo de la cárcel, junto con la ayuda de su hermano.

La idea de trabajar con desconocidos, era principalmente debido a que al hacerlo no era estrictamente necesario que se mantuvieran en contacto después de un atraco, aumentando las posibilidades de escapar de la justicia o de no levantar sospechas, vayan a donde vayan. Era una regla fundamental para que algo delictivo que el papá de Sergio le habían enseñado, que era excepcional para que un plan sea llevado a cabo con excelencia: nada de relaciones personales.

Pero...¿Esa regla se adaptaba a tu mejor amigo?¿A tu compañero eterno, aquella persona única, que por esas casualidades de la vida tuviste la dicha de encontrar? No, o por lo menor para Andrés no lo hacía si esa persona en cuestión era Martín.

Los humanos, para Andrés estaban inherentemente heridos. Insisten en la búsqueda de satisfacción en cosas que propician un saciado deseo real o material, joyas, poder, fama, materiales, eran simples cosas materiales falsamente creadas para cubrir necesidades superficiales. Es decir, tal como diría Aristóteles, una vida dedicada a cualquiera de esos objetos se vuelve bastante miserable y vacía. Pero no para Andrés, si se lo preguntaban personalmente.

Después de todo, podía ser miserable y vacio, estando cubierto de joyas y dinero. ¿No?

Una vez, habló sobre eso con Martín. El ingeniero dentro de todo esa personalidad frontal y directa, casi robusta para algunos, era un ser tan exóticamente inteligente cómo calculador. Por lo que su respuesta fue crudamente dicha por los hechos, por la historia más visceral de la realidad.

—Los humanos, buscamos diversiones problemáticas para preocuparnos por la mente y bloquear todos los pensamientos angustiosos que se filtran. El alcohol, las peleas, los juegos, el sexo, son simples derivas que no nos permiten, o mejor dicho, no nos dejan darnos cuenta, que estamos completamente solos— le había dicho, como si nada, con un bolígrafo apretado entre los dientes de forma distraída, mientras realizaba unos complicados cálculos para entrar por esos diamantes, una tarde calurosa.— Nos hiere nuestra propia naturaleza, Andrés. La absoluta incertidumbre de nuestra condición incierta, nos perpetúa mediante la ansiedad, la desesperación. Vos, por ejemplo, cubrís tu propia soledad y desagrado por tu existencia, con una dosis perfecta de egocentrismo, mujeres y joyas— le había ronroneado con malicia, tomándolo por absoluta sorpresa.

Esa pequeña cabeza inteligente.

—¿Sabes en lo que te equivocas allí, mi querido amigo?— recordaba que la había ronroneado de igual modo malicioso, entrecerrando sus ojos sin fingir la mueca herida que le había dado, ante esos ojos atentos que dejaron los cálculos de lado para observarlo con una ceja en alta— Que yo no me siento solo o desagradable, estando a tu lado. Y quiero creer que tú...—dudó en agregar antes de sonreírle con una mueca que seguramente jamás había hecho en toda su puta vida— No sientes la ansiedad y la desesperación, estando a mi lado. ¿No? – Esa vez, no recibió una sonrisa, no recibió un ceño fruncido, ni siquiera unas bonitas cejas levantadas con un mentón arrogante. No, en esa ocasión, simplemente recibió un silencio. Un simple silencio, antes de que una carcajada divertida le hiciera vibrar el pecho de regocijo, mientras aceptaba con un suave quejido, el seco bolígrafo golpear juguetonamente su brazo.

—¡Gallego del orto!¡Déjate de pelotudeces y ponete a trabajar, anda a buscarme un vaso de leche o algo!— le había dicho, con una broma divertida, antes de que él soltara un ronco quejido.

—¿Acaso soy su secretaria o algo, señor Berrote?—Martín ni siquiera pudo disimular su risa maliciosa al decir.

—Si seguís con esos discursitos de mina tarada, sí— escupió volviendo nuevamente la atención a su trabajo, sin notar en ningún momento la sonrisa que empapaba sus labios ante su pastoso acento.

Luego de eso, muchas veces había hablado sobre el tema del "amor" con Martín, más necesariamente cuando él tendía a conocer a alguna mujer deliciosa que le hacía tocar las puertas del cielo con sus orgasmos y la pasión. Pero la mayoría de las veces, esas charlas eran sobre él vomitando cualidades de la mujer o sobre lo mucho que quisiera llevarla al altar, y un Martín escuchándolo. Todo eso se valía a que Martín le había dejado muy en claro su pensamiento sobre el amor, cuando Andrés tendía a cuestionarle sobre los hombres con los que solía tener aventuras rápidas.

Para Martín, más allá de lo que equivalía su homosexualidad, el amor para él no era una solución a los problemas de su vida. El romance simplemente era a menudo, un dolor de cabeza en la cual se depositaba emociones efímeras y fantasías irrealistas. Él según a palabras crudas de Martín no era un "putito boludo", para él simplemente estaba el placer que obtenía mediante el sexo. ¿Para qué tratar de conseguirse un compañero de vida para cubrir heridas existenciales?¿Para qué buscarse un compañero, para cubrir una necesidad tan patológica como lo era la soledad del alma?.

Andrés, no era estúpido, sabía que esa casi espartana necesidad de cubrir esa necesidad de no querer amar a nadie, para Martín era una simple máscara. Un tema delicado, que no solamente venía recientemente, era algo nacido seguramente de su niñez. Él, jamás preguntó o supo mucho de la infancia de su único amigo, de hecho era algo que no le gustaba tocar.

Ni Andrés, ni Martín, eran buenos para sentimientos o nostalgia, eso era lo que le encantaba de él. Siendo una persona tan extraña cómo Andrés, Martín no era alguien que le gustaba alardear sobre su pasado. Por lo que además de lo leído entre líneas él no tenía nada para fundamentar su teoría sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, si algo estaba seguro es de lo que él tenía en mente.

Porque su idea sobre el amor, era tan contraria cómo idéntica a la de Martín. Para Martín, el amor verdadero no se descubría de la noche a la mañana, como le pasaba a él con esos enamoramientos repentinos de primera visa, para Martín el amor era el producto de una atracción, atención constante, de un trabajo inmenso y de sacrificio. Andrés había tenido que pasar por dos casamientos y casi treinta enamoramientos, para entender por fin del significado de amor que tenía Martín.

El amor, no es la solución de los problemas de vida, como se planteaba en esas ridículas películas de enamorados que ellos dos tendían a mirar los fines de semanas, por el solo hecho de reírse. Es algo que hace más llevadero el proceso de vivir. Sin embargo, ese amor tan en bruto, tan con esa tonalidad tan pura, puede o no tener tintes románticos, él lo sentía.

Pero no por una mujer, sino por Martín. Su amigo, su compañero, se había convertido en algo tan indispensable para él, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a su eterna compañía. Que con el pasar de los años, se volvió algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado tener lejos. E incluso muchas veces cuando planeaba casarse con una de esas tantas mujeres de las cuales juraba estar enamorado, lo imaginaba siempre a su lado; acompañándolo. Feliz...

Siempre le gusto lo cómodo que se sentía tener a Martín a su lado, nunca lo cuestiono, porque no hacía falta. Ambos eran seres retorcidos, particulares en su mundana pero exótica manera, pero se complementaban de una manera tan única, como deliciosamente adictiva. Que ni siquiera Andrés, podía decir cuál de los dos siguió al otro, luego de su primer atraco. ¿Martín o él? No estaba seguro, ya que fue algo mutuo, ambos se buscaron.

Ambos jamás habían decidido cortar el contacto, y tras su caída en prisión producto de un desliz. Sergio había hecho lo posible para hacerle llegar el dinero para sus medicinas, dentro de sus límites que equivalía no ser visto por nadie de la cárcel o personal cercano. Pero Martín no lo había abandonado, no lo había dejado pudriéndose en ese agujero, a pesar de tener el dinero y diamantes necesario para tomarse por culo, a donde quisiera.

Porque Andrés estaba seguro de que el plan que lo había sacado de ese lugar, había nacido del seno de una retorcida cabeza, tan siniestra como la suya. No de una cabeza tan técnica y calculadora cómo lo era la mente privilegiada de su hermano, que hasta el momento, lo había dejado allí los siete meses que le llevó salir.

Su eterno y leal compañero, estaba allí. Esperándolo, para jamás separarse de su lado.

Fue por eso que cuando vio esos costosos relojes en esa joyería: únicos, autenticas obras de arte. No pensó en su hermano Sergio, la persona más importante de su vida desde ese momento. No pensó en la mujer que estaba conociendo. No pensó en agregarlos en esa enorme colección que tenía.

No pensó en nada de esas mundanas distracciones. Pensó en Martín. En lo bonito que se vería ese reloj de autentica plata decoradas con diamantes, en su muñeca. Combinando eternamente, con aquel de pesado oro, entintado igualmente con auténticos diamantes y que tarde o temprano descansaría en su muñeca sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No dudo en robarlos, junto con una elegante cajita de terciopelo negro, que decoraba su estuche. Con ese reloj en su bolsillo, lo invito a cenar a ese costoso restaurante en el cual compartieron una bonita cena a luz de las velas.

—Gracias, querido...—lo escuchó decir con un susurró ronco y coqueto, al camarero que vino en busca de los platos sucios y depositaba la cara botella de vino sobre la mesa. Observando la situación por encima de sus dos manos cruzadas sobre mentón, cubriendo su boca, él no se resistió a soltar una risita leve, al notarlo mirarle el culo sin disimularlo ni un poco.

—¿Piensas hacer de niñera esta noche?— bromeó, alzando un de sus cejas con elegancia. Volviendo su atención a él, Martín simplemente soltó una risita astuta mientras se llevaba una de las fresas con chocolate a sus labios sin mucho cuidado.

—Tiene veintitantos, che. ¡Casi treinta!— se defendió sin dejar de reír, golpeándolo con su servilleta por encima de la mesa. Estirando su copa para que Andrés le sirviera vino. –Entonces...¿Se puede saber por qué me trajo aquí, señor Fonollosa?— preguntó con genuina curiosidad, recibiendo su copa llena para llevarla a sus labios deteniéndose en seco. Frunciendo el ceño de pronto, dudando un poco, antes de bajarla nuevamente un poco más serio, habló— ¿Qué cagada hiciste, Andrés?— con un tono seco de regaño, él no dudó en entrecerrar sus ojos con desconfianza.—¡Andres, la concha de tu hermana!¡Habla o hago un escándalo!— escupió, tirando la mitad de su fresa a su espalda, para cruzar sus gruesos brazos sobre su pecho. Escuchando, atentó como un gato arisco y astuto.

—¿Tengo que hacer algo malo para invitarte a comer?

—Sí. Eso, o decidiste casarte de nuevo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, me va a hacer desorganizar mis planes y vos sabes muy bien, lo hincha pelota que me pongo cuando me desorganizas los planes. ¡Gallego de mierda!¡Te dije que me avisaras de alguna contingencia o incorporación al equipo con el que vamos a robar esa joyería, con tiempo!¡Es importante para el robo al Banco, Andrés!¡Te voy a dejar para irme con el taradito de tu hermano y su plan de mier...—había comenzado a decir, antes de que otra fresa quedara puesta contra sus labios de manera tosca.

—¡Shhh! Déjame terminar...—habló él roncamente, haciéndolo callar para que tragara, volviendo a su asiento con elegancia mientras llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios dándole un trago. –Te traje aquí, porque mañana, más precisamente en aproximadamente dos minutos...—dijo, mirando su reloj con fingido interés. –Es tu cumpleaños— le recordó, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, ante tal descubrimiento. Tal como pensaba, se había olvidado— ¿Y qué mejor que un caro restaurante, un vino delicioso y mi compañía para pasarla?¿Mph?— alzó su mentón en alto, sonriendo como un zorro astuto. Haciendo que él paseara sus ojos pensativamente de un lado a otro, a la par de la cabeza de dudoso.

—Bueno...ciertamente no es mi mejor cumpleaños. Pero si consigo que ese semental me dé bola, para pasar la noche conmigo, quizás pueda ser mejor— bromeó, refiriéndose al enorme sujeto que los había atendido y que Martín no había dejado pasar oportunidad para coquetearle.

—¿Tienes un gusto raro por los grandotes, eh?— preguntó, posando su mentón sobre su mano para observar al camarero que paseaba por las mesas, al igual que su mejor amigo.

—Me gustan que me llamen "Papi"— soltó, acompañado de un risa ruidosa que rápidamente fue acompañada por él— ¡Mira, mira!¡Escucha como se escucha!— se aclaró un poco la garganta en un carraspido sonoro— "¡Oh, sí, Papi!~ ¡Ahí!"— exclamó en un gemido fingido, llamando la atención de los demás comensales y de una señora a su espalda que no dudo en soltar un "¡Desubicado de mierda!" en un perfecto francés, pensando de que él no podría entenderla— ¡Cada uno con sus gustos señora!¡A usted le gusta que su marido la azote con su verga flácida y nadie dice nada!— gritó groseramente, de forma escandalosa cómo solo él podía.

—Martín...—habló en forma de reclamo, haciendo que él dejara de espantar a la pobre señora, para que volviera la mirada a él, con una ceja en alta— Harás que nos corran del lugar, de nuevo. Y justo antes de tu cumpleaños— lo regaño, sacando la pequeña caja de su bolsillo para acercársela hacía él.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto, más curioso tomando la caja para darla vuelta una y otra vez, entre sus gruesos dedos, genuinamente curioso.

—Tu regalo— dijo sin más, sonriendo completamente sincero. Las expresiones, las genuinas expresiones, que podía siempre leer en su rostro, eran un verdadero deleite para los sentidos. Martín, era alguien tan expresivo, tan directo, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo las apariencias que pudiera trasmitir o no a los demás. Contrario a él, a Martín le importaba una verdadera mierda caer bien a desconocidos o caer bien en su totalidad. Si lo querías y mostrabas interese en él, podía ser un tipo tan cálido como sincero. Pasaba lo mismo, si por esas razones de la vida, Martín te apreciaba.

Eso por ejemplo, sucedía con su hermano Sergio. Que si bien, en ningún momento mostró el más mínimo interés por Martín o de ocultar sinceramente que su presencia a su lado le molestaba. Martín lo quería, lo apreciaba como un pequeño hermano menor, ya que eso era Sergio para Andrés. Lo cual lo hacía valorarlo tanto.

—Andrés...—lo escuchó suspirar en un aliento ahogado al ver ese pesado reloj. Levantándolo delicadamente en sus gruesos dedos lo analizo con cuidado.

—Es original. Cuídalo bien, no creo que vuelvan a hacer otro parecido. Por eso es tan interesante— le dijo sonriendo por debajo de su copa, estirando su mano para que él acercara la suya hacia ella. Colocándoselo con destreza, se tomó unos momentos para pasar delicadamente la yema de su pulgar por esa vena palpitante que vibraba bajo su tacto, en esa muñeca pálida— Ahí está. ¡Te queda perfecto!— le dijo antes de soltarle la muñeca para esta vez alcanzar su copa y servirle un poco más de vino, incitando un brindis— La lealtad, la traición, son dos caras de la misma moneda, querido Martín. Por lo que me da mucho gusto, haber conocido contigo, la más bonita de las caras...¡Por ti, mi querido amigo!— ronroneo, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada sonora cuando él le mostró una afilada sonrisa.

—¡Por este bonito reloj caro que seguramente afanaste, gallego de los cojones!— dijo sin pensarlo, llevándose la copa a sus labios de forma distraída.

Ignorando, en el caudal de una inocencia leal e ingenua, el hecho de que ese reloj al igual que él, tenía un compañero. Justo frente a él. Oculto, bajo el bolsillo interno de su saco. Y que al llegar a casa no dudaría en guardar celosamente en un lugar seguro, para no perderlo.

Quizás, solo quizás, si Andrés hubiera pensado que ese momento sería el único momento en el que se lo podría mostrar. Quizás si hubiera tenido la más mínima de sospecha que ese sería uno de los últimos cumpleaños de Martín, con los cuales pasaría a su lado sin tener la sombra de la muerte soplándole la nuca. Quizás si hubiera sabido que la oportunidad de irse con Sergio se presentaría en su puerta, y él la tomara cómo un verdadero desesperado cobarde, que buscaba huir.

Se lo hubiera mostrado. Le hubiera mostrado ese elegante reloj dorado que descansaba en su bolsillo y que combinaba perfectamente con el suyo. Pero no lo hizo, porque dentro de todo lo que cabía en los conocimientos de Martín, él tenía razón en una cosa: era un tipo cobarde. Y el amor precisamente no era la solución a los problemas de la vida, como tan en claro se lo había dejado él en un pasado, pero ciertamente a los ojos de Andrés, los hacía más llevaderos, más agradables.

Pero Andrés, también estaba seguro de una cosa que jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta hasta que se le presentara el momento definitivo, la última carta sobre la mesa, su último aliento por alimentar una ilusión bonita que jamás llegaría a concluirse. Si las almas gemelas existen, están conformadas, hechas, después de una asociación de por vida, una vida compartida tratando con el dolor, los deberes, el gozo, la alegría, las tristezas, la añoranzas, las debilidades, las fortalezas mutuas.

Martín, su querido, leal y eterno compañero, era su alma gemela.

Porque el electrizante y extraño sentimiento que calaba sus entrañas de forma placentera al verlo sonreír por ese reloj, estaba ahí. Sin embargo, Andrés jamás se atrevería a confesarle que él tenía el eterno compañero de ese costoso reloj, descansando sobre su pecho, guardado.


End file.
